


la casa de los espíritus

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue sabe el momento en el que 300 Fox Way se queda demasiado pequeña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la casa de los espíritus

Blue sabe el momento en el que 300 Fox Way se queda demasiado pequeña.   
  
Tiene doce años y Orla baja a desayunar con una falda que le deja al descubierto las rodillas y unas piernas tostadas y una camiseta raída de Pink Floyd que ha encontrado en alguna esquina de su habitación. Su madre está preparando el té y Calla y Jimi discuten a gritos desde la escalera, nadie sabe sobre qué, se trata de su ritual matutino. Persephone la mira intensamente desde el otro lado de la mesa, y Blue clava la vista en su yogur y su taza de zumo y es cuando se da cuenta de que Persephone no la mira a ella, sino que mira algo más atrás. 300 Fox Way funciona diferente, funciona como una pecera, el aire que hay allí es más espeso y eléctrico y las barreras son difíciles de traspasar. Blue sabe que no saldrá de 300 Fox Way, porque siempre se llevará parte de esa contención con ella.   
  
Orla rompe el momento, cuando retira una silla y deja caer una revista sobre la mesa y chasquea los dedos frente a Persephone.   
  
— _Orla_  —Maura tiene dos tazas en las manos y su voz tiene más autoridad de la que tiene nunca con Blue.   
—Ya estamos otra vez —chasquea los dedos de nuevo, y Persephone reacciona.  
—Dime, cielo.   
—Nada de trances en la mesa —Orla pasa una página de la revista con hastío; con su cuello largo y pómulos angulosos parece fuera de lugar allí, como si perteneciera a otra década—, es raro.   
  
Maura pone los ojos en blanco y después una tostada frente a Blue, que le dedica una mueca de disgusto. (“Te vas a quedar enana.” “La genética no está conmigo, mamá.”) Los gruñidos de Jimi y Calla se acercan a la cocina.   
  
—No creo que sea más raro que otras cosas, de todas formas —Blue mete la cuchara en el yogur y se dirige a Orla esta vez. No más raro que las lecturas de cartas, que las maldiciones, que la manera en la que la voz de Persephone cambia cuando Maura, Calla y ella tienen una reunión importante.   
—Créeme, es raro —agarra la tostada de Blue y se mete una esquina en la boca, la tostada está a medio quemar pero no dice nada—. Y estamos desayunando.   
  
Maura sonríe sin pretenderlo, se hace un sitio en el sofá junto a Persephone, si la mesa fuera unos centímetros más pequeña, sus rodillas se chocarían bajo el tablero.   
  
—Es de mala educación traer fantasmas a la mesa.   
—No si se presentan —Blue se ríe, pero la expresión de Persephone no cambia. 

Blue no cree en fantasmas. Creer implica no tener la certeza, implica que hay tantas posibilidades de que sea cierto como de que no, que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que 300 Fox Way sea tan sólo otro edificio normal, un casón sin intimidad que se cae a pedazos y que se queda sin agua caliente a las diez de la mañana. Blue no cree en fantasmas, pero preferiría que se quedasen fuera de su casa, ya son demasiados.


End file.
